two of us
by echiru56
Summary: Kuroro telah mendapatkan lagi kemampuan nennya, pertarungan keduanya tidak dapat dihindari. Tetapi bencana datang, membuat mereka harus bersama sama mencari jalan untuk kembali ke kota Yorknew. Di perjalanan, kebencian perlahan terangkat, dan terkuak fakta yang mengejutkan.


author's note : hai minna san, Echiru akan memulai debut pertama dengan fic ini. jangan sungkan sungan buat kritik dan sarannya, dan yang terpenting,, selamat menikmati..

chapter 1, the beginning

Seorang pemuda bermantel hitam dengan bulu sebagai kerahnya berjalan dengan tenang di tengah padang pasir. Kuroro, seorang dancho dari sebuah organisasi bernama laba laba telah selesai dalam pencarian orang yang memiliki penghancur nen. Kuroro kini telah bebas dari judgement chain milik Kurapika. Ia ingin segera menemui para anggota kumo dan membunuh si pengguna rantai. Tapi berteleport hanya akan membuatnya kehabisan tenaga karena nennya baru pulih, sehingga ia memilih berjalan kaki dari daerah barat menuju kota Yorknew.

Tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti. Terlihat seseorang berambut pirang menatapinya tajam dari jarak 50 meter. 'Pengguna rantai' terlintas di pikiran Kuroro. "Jadi kau sudah bebas dari judgement chain ku?" Kuroro tersenyum sinis. "Kau pasti lebih tau dari aku"

Tanpa aba aba, tanpa peringatan, keduanya berlari kearah masing masing dan mulai bertarung. Rantai dimana mana, melilit, menari seperti ular,melawan berbagai macam sihir curian di dalam buku milik Kuroro. Sengit, satu satunya kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan pertarungan mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, tidak ada yang menahan diri. Kebencian tersebar dimana mana. Pertarungan mereka berlanjut hingga sore hari, tapi tak ada tanda tanda akan berhenti. Mereka sama sama menyiksa lawan mereka. Perlahan, rintik hujan mulai turun, tapi tidak membuat pertarungan mereka mereda. Sekeras apapaun, sebesar apapun butir hujan yang menghantam tanah, rantai rantai itu tidak berhenti, sihir itu tidak berhenti. Hingga benar benar mereka kelelahan, bersama tersungkur di tanah.

Mereka sama sama mengakui kekuatan masing masing. Tanpa sadar , suara gemuruh menerpa mereka. Tanpa hitungan detik, dari arah tenggara tampak air bendungan yang bermeter meter ketinggiannya mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua tau akan hal itu, tapi tenaga yang terkuras akibat pertarungan tidak cukup untuk menghindari gelombang air itu. Terpaan besar membuat tubuh mereka hanyut, tertelan air.

Kuroro membuka matanya, dan menatap ke sekeliling. Ia tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang dimana dia sekarang. Perlahan ia bangun untuk lukanya akibat pertarungan itu masih terbuka dan menjarum ke sekeliling tubuhnya. Mengingat pertarungan itu , Kuroro langsung mencari keberadaan si pemakai rantai.

Matanya menangkap rambut pirang terang 10 meter di kanannya. Dengan tertatih, ia mendekati bayangan itu. Setelah cukup dekat ia bisa melihat kurapika yang babak belur, baju sobek sobek, dan kulit pucat pasi. Setelah lama mengamati kurapika, kuroro berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kurapika.

1 langkah, 'apa ini benar?'. 2 langkah, 'kurasa ini salah'. 3 langkah,'kenapa aku egois? Nobunaga pasti akan lebih senang jika pengguna rantai mati di tangannya'. Kuroro berbalik dan menghampiri kurapika dan menggendongnya, membawanya menjauhi tepi sungai.

Kurapika perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya menangkap silau lampu yang tepat berada diatasnya. 'Ini dimana?' pikiran kurapika kembali ke pertarungannya dengan kuroro, lalu yang ia ingat ia terseret air, dan semuanya gelap.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara baritone yang datar itu berhasil membuat mata kurapika terbelalak sempurna. "Tak perlu khawatir, aku hanya membantumu"perkataan dari Kuroro sangat mengundang kecurigaan Kurapika. "Dan kenapa kau membantuku?" Kuroro terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati hanya dengan seperti itu." dan Kurapika langsung mengerti maksudnya, meskipun fakta bahwa ia diselamatkan oleh musuhnya benar benar membuatnya jengkel. "Dimana ini?", Kuroro menatap Kurapika. " aku, tidak tau." lalu keheningam menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Kuroro geli mendengar perkataan Kurapika. Dia tidak bisa bedakan tidur dan pingsan? "Kau pingsan 3 hari." dan Kuroro dapat melihat kalau Kurapika sangat kaget mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari jalan ke kota Yorknew bersama. Kuroro yang mengusulkannya, ia bilang di wilayah yang tidak ketahui alangkah baiknya kalo punya rekan dan Kurapika setuju. Tiap perjalanan mereka diselimuti keheningan.

Mereka berjalan dengan jarak 1 meter, dengan Kurapika didepan Kuroro. Tanpa Kurapika sadari dirinya menginjak tanah lapuk yang seketika langsung jatuh ketika diinjaknya.

Kurapika belum sempat bereflek, tetapi sebuah tangan sudah mendekap pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan sekarang Kurapika lebih kaget dengan kondisinya saat ini daripada saat hampir jatuh tadi.

Punggungnya benar benar menempel di dada bidang Kuroro. Bahkan tangan Kuroro masih merangkul pinggangnya. Sekarang pipi Kurapika benar benar merah."kau tak apa?" suara Kuroro sangat tenang. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini nafas Kuroro dapat terasa di tengkuk Kurapika yang membuat sensasi geli bagi Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Mereka kembali berjalan, tetapi kali ini mereka jalan berdampingan. Mereka bertingkah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi pikiran mereka tidak. Bahkan Kuroro malah mengingat ingat kembali waktu dimana Kurapika sakit.

Flashback-

Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika di kasur dengan hati hati. Rumah yang saat ini mereka tempati merupakan salah satu sihir curian Kuroro. Rumah itu cukup besar dan nyaman ditinggali.

Kuroro merasa Kurapika demam dan banyak berkeringat. Dan dalam pun wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Kuroro menghela nafas.

Perlahan ia melepas baju semacam jubah berwarna biru yang sudah robek robek itu. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak membuat banyak perbedaan. Kuroro pun mulai melepas kancing dari baju putih yang selalu dikenakan kurapika dibawah jubahnya. Baru sampai kancing ketiga, kuroro berhenti. Matanya terbelalak, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

'Pengguna rantai adalah seorang perempuan?'


End file.
